Where is She?
by StrangerThingsMileven
Summary: She's gone, but he still thinks he can find her, he has hope.
1. Where is She?

It had been three months since Eleven vanished, presumably dead. According to everyone, including himself, Mike was about to hit the tipping point. He had searched for every day he could, in the woods, near the recently abandoned Hawkins lab, and even Mirkwood, which still gave him the creeps about a Demogorgon coming out of nowhere.

He had shut everything off, his friends, his family. He had to go back to school though, he was going to fail seventh grade if he didn't. He spent many hours at home in her fort, after he rebuilt it, some nights he slept there.

Going to sleep wasn't much comfort either, every night he got a nightmare where, he could've saved her, if he had just tried harder. Most nights he woke up in a cold sweat, crying. There were words, his words, that always went through his head saying "What is wrong with you?", they kept repeating themselves. He blamed himself for her vanishing, if he hadn't destroyed her fort, or yelled at her, maybe, just maybe, she would still be here, or at least that's what he thought.

His parent's wanted him to see a therapist, he refused. Everything he knew was right they would just say he made up, that she wasn't real. He felt that she was out there, he knew if he admitted that she wasn't, that he would never forgive himself for stop looking and she was out there.

At school, he tried to act as normal as possible, it fooled most people, except for those who knew him closely. Even Mr. Clark noticed that he didn't even want to go near the HeathKit anymore. It reminded Mike of El, in fact, many things reminded him of her, Eggos, couples, the gym, pools, he couldn't go anywhere without thinking of her.

He could still play D&D though, writing the campaigns, it helped him keep his mind off of her. They officially removed the Demogorgon from the set and bashed it outside with a hammer though. He was focused on making a twenty-four hour long campaign, the longest they had gone was fourteen. He was planning this campaign for the first day of summer, even though that was four months away, that meant he had time to come up with stuff and focus on the details.

He started looking in the woods a little less frequently.

He would randomly shout, hoping that she could hear.

"El! I'm sorry! If I'm the reason you never came back that's fine! Just please, please come back."

He started sobbing.

"El please, please come back. It's been misery here. Just please, please come back." He whispered

It was dark, cold, and empty here. Eleven has been here for three months, her only ration being the food that comes in that box in the woods. 'The Upside Down', she only found peace in the fort in Mike's basement, it felt a little bit warmer, sometimes more than others, but she didn't know why.

She missed everyone, Dustin, Lucas, Nancy, Jonathan, Joyce, Hopper, Mike, she missed Mike most of all. She often would go up to his room, just to see it, even in it's dilapidated state. Her daily trek towards the box in the woods started getting harder, living in this atmosphere, it wasn't good for your lungs. She couldn't grow strong enough on the atmosphere to use her powers without being out of commission for the day. She tried, she tried getting to Mike, it usually didn't work, she did once, hear him, while she was in the tent. He was crying and just saying "what is wrong with you" under his breath, over and over, it felt like she was right next to him.

El didn't know what day it was, the days formed together, there was no day or sun to be able to tell you. It was lonely here, no one to talk to, she would often yell out for Mike, and her voice would be scratchy from lack of use.

"Mike! Mike!"

She would ball up in her fort and cry for many parts of the day

"Mike, Mike where are you? Mike please help me, Mike."


	2. The Deal

The Wheeler family was over at the Byers' house for dinner, Joyce was retelling the story of finding Will while Karen was making a casserole. Mike was there, only because his mother made him, he would've been happy staying home. Hopper showed up late, as usual.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a matter I had to tend to." Said Hopper

Whilst this was true, it wasn't in the way everyone thought it was. Hopper was filling up that box in the woods.

"We broke into the lab and got caught." Said Joyce

Everyone had heard this story at least once

"Hopper made a deal with Dr. Brenner-"

"What deal did you make?" Said Mike

"What kid?"

"What deal did you make with Brenner."

Hopper still had only told Joyce what deal he made, who he gave up to get Will back.

"I, I told him where you guys were, he wanted to know where Eleven was." He mumbled

"You did what?"

"I gave her up."

Mike ran out of the house

"Hey, kid! Kid!" Hopper called after him

Mike wasn't listening, he was already getting on his bike and biking to the woods.

He was past Mirkwood when he had to get off of his bike.

"El! El where are you! El if you're here, please, please come back."

Mike heard a strange noise behind him, he turned around.

"What the"

It was a wooden box, it sounded like, noises were coming from it.

He opened it, and there were hands, just hands, grabbing food. Mike decided to tap one, he did, it jumped back, it was startled. Mike was thoroughly confused, the other hand vanished, just like that, it was a weird experience.

He started walking back to the Byers' house, still overwhelmingly angry at Hopper, and possibly at Joyce, yet his anger was battling another emotion, confusion, that box, how had he not seen that before? Was he that blind? If he couldn't find a wooden box, what chance did he have at finding El?

It was a slow day, like every other day, she had given Mike his watch back, she regret that. She only went out to get food from the box, she didn't like being out there, she felt as if another monster could be behind any corner, or tree. She was slowly dying, the upside down, it was kiling her, slowly, she probably only had another two months to live. She went to the box, as usual, she found that there were four Eggos today, but when she was grabbing the last one, something touched her, it felt like a hand, she instinctively pulled back, she quickly grabbed her last Eggo and closed the box. She instantly regret that decision, that could've been contact with the normal world, her only contact with the normal world.

"Mike! Was that you?" She yelled

She knew her efforts were futile, yet she yelled anyways.

Soon her yelling turned to crying.

She walked back home, eating her Eggos.

Soon, she would get help, she hoped.


	3. The Dream

Four months, four months since Will got back, since the Demogorgon was destroyed, since she disappeared. Mike didn't know what to do with himself, he wanted to go to look for her, but he didn't know where she would be. He wanted to go to Hawkins lab, but it was too dangerous to go alone, and he didn't feel like searching with anyone else. He knew, that if he didn't find her, he couldn't live with himself, 'It's all your fault, you yelled at her, you didn't find her.'. But, he remembered the hands, in the wooden box, what if they were El's.

His nightmares were getting more real, every other night he was getting a nightmare where he found El in the upside down, dead. The other nights he just couldn't find her in the first place. He hated the daytime, because that's when he would have time to think, to be miserable because he hadn't found her. He also hated the nighttime, that's when he had time to dream, to have nightmares, to lose her all over again.

He was sleeping in his room, tossing, turning, It was that dream, when she would just turn up dead.

"Mike, Mike?" Said Nancy who came into his room

He woke up, crying.

"It, it was her again, dead."

"I know, I know."

"I could've saved her, if I just found her." He said, crying a little more this time

"It's ok, it's ok, it wasn't actually her, it was a dream."

"But, what if it isn't, what if that's actually what happened to her."

"You're just worried."

"Ok."

"Just, try to get some sleep."

"Ok."

He couldn't, knowing that it was a dream wasn't a comfort, he still felt like she was dying, somewhere.

She could barely walk, the upside down was taking it's toll on her. She went up to Mike's room most of the time now, it felt warmer. The wooden box with food, it felt like a longer distance every day. She only had a month to live, her power was close to non existent. She wanted to talk to Mike, but she couldn't.

Her days were basically the same, wake up, sit in the house for a few hours, of course, there was no way of tracking time, so she would guess, go to the wooden box, grab food, get back to the house. She had been repeating this schedule for months, everyday it taking longer.

Then, one day, she didn't know how, but she could see the normal world, she could see Mike, sleeping, he was tossing and turning, he looked miserable. He woke up, he looked worse, like all of the life she cherished was drained out of his eyes.

"Mike?"

"El?"

"Mike! Help!"

She tried to get through the portal in front of her eyes but it was as solid as a wall

"El! El where are you?"

He looked around, he instantly knew where she was, she was in the upside down, his heart sank.

"Upside down."

The portal started closing

"Mike!"

"Don't worry! I'll save you."

The portal closed, and Mike woke up.

He screamed

"El! El!"

This dream was worse, worse than his dream of her dead, this one felt real, this one was of her in the upside down, a place where he knew he couldn't get to. Hawkin's lab was closed, but the security measures were still the same, having a portal to another dimension in your basement makes you want to make sure nothing goes in it, and nothing comes out of it. But the real problem was, is that he knew he didn't know where the line was between fiction, and reality, and if he went in the upside down, and she wasn't there, he wasn't sure what was.


	4. Find Her

The next day Mike went to school, and had a discussion with his friends at lunch.

"This is real?" Said Dustin

"I, I don't know." Said Mike

"Then there's nothing we can do about it." Said Will, still anxious about the upside down

"It, just felt so real." Said Mike

"Even if it felt real, you've been having nightmares for months, it might just be a new one." Said Lucas

Mike didn't want to try convincing them anymore

"Ok, it was just a dream." Said Mike

"Now, can we get to class? We're going to be late." Said Will

They went to class, but Mike couldn't focus, his mind was off wondering on what to do. If El was in the upside down, and he didn't go, he couldn't live with himself, but if she wasn't and he did go, he doesn't know what else might be in there, also, his friends didn't look very keen on the idea of going in there. But, there was Nancy, and she said there was a portal in the woods, that's a way in.

Later, after school Mike went to ask Nancy about this portal in the woods.

"Hey Nanc?" Mike knocked

"Come in. Hey Mike."

"Hey, you said there was a portal in the woods, to the upside down?"

"There was, but it sealed up once I got out, but there could be another one, why?"

"Well,"

Mike didn't know what to say, does he admit that he thinks that El is out there?

"I think El is in there."

"What?"

"Just hear me out, the dream that I had last night, I, I think it was actually her, and if it wasn't then we can turn back as soon as we get there, but if she is, and I don't find her, I don't know what I will do with myself."

She listened, thinking, she _**hated**_ that place, but if Mike did actually see her, and she doesn't help, and he gets lost, that's a different story.

"Ok, fine, let find her, later though, how about five?"

"Five is fine."

Mike went into his room, but something weird was happening, his table lamp, it was flashing.

"Mike! Mike! Help me please, help me Mike."

It was gone, the portal, the only way to get to Mike, was gone. There was the one in the lab, but she didn't know if the bad men were still there.

She didn't know if this was good or bad, on one hand, Mike should know where she is, but what if he doesn't know to, or can't get here, her longing for Mike was tripled.

"Mike, please hurry."


	5. The Woods

Mike and Nancy went out to search for the portal, they slipped out the basement door so no one would ask questions, they went to the woods, and started looking.

"So, when we said we wouldn't keep any secrets from each other, we both lied?" Said Nancy

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, do you like Eleven?"

"What do you think."

She smiled, this was the most energetic she had seen him in months.

"Do you like Jonathan?"

"What? Maybe."

She wasn't sure, she hadn't chosen between him or Steve, she knew she had to at some point, but they were both great guys, for completely different reasons.

"Anyways, I didn't think someone could leave such an impression on my little brother in just a week."

"Yeah, well, she did."

"Look, Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Yeah."

She looked at him, he wasn't even thirteen yet and he was as wise as she was, maybe even wiser, definitely more kind, compassionate, a kid like this doesn't deserve this, the torture of losing someone he cares about.

"Where did you find this portal?"

"Near Mirkwood, but I can't remember exactly where, or if it's even still there."

"Still there?"

"I'm pretty sure the Demogorgon opened it, if it's dead, it might not be open."

"It's still worth trying."

They searched, and searched, they searched for hours, until finally, they gave up.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault, you're probably right, it probably disappeared when the Demogorgon died."

"No, I mean, I'm sorry, that you have to go through all of this, I can't imagine how this has been for you."

"Hey, I'm not the only one who lost someone to that thing, you lost Barb, remember that."

She chuckled

"Hey what's so funny?"

"You, you care about me? At least I have closure, I know that she's not coming back, but you, you don't know where she is, if she's even still alive."

"But you still lost someone."

"I know, but no one deserves this, especially not you."

"Thanks."

"Now, let's get home before anyone figures out we're missing."

"You really think people haven't noticed? We've been out here for three hours."

"Oh Shit, Well then, I'd run."

She started sprinting with him not far behind.

* * *

 **Authors note: I'm taking suggestions! If you want to give one, PM me or leave a review!**


	6. The Plan

The next day was a slow one, Mike didn't want to tell his friends that he had spent hours last night looking for El with his sister, they would just think he was crazy. He didn't say much, he was afraid that we would break down, his friends just thought he had one of his, many, off days. Then again, there wasn't much to talk about. He still couldn't focus in his classes, that wasn't uncommon nowadays.

"So, what did you do last night?" Said Will

Will could usually see if someone is hurting, or hiding something, it was a pain for Mike.

"Nothing much, just did homework, worked on the campaign."

"So when is it going to be done?" Said Lucas

"Soon, it should be long enough for a full twenty four hours."

"Are you going to have dozens of plot holes this time?" Said Dustin

"No, it should wrap up nicely."

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that." Said Lucas

Will was still studying Mike, he didn't know what was wrong, just that something was wrong.

"Ok, so I've had an idea, what if we set up the pool again, you know, to reach El." Said Dustin

"Why? I thought we agreed she was dea-" Said Lucas, who got an elbow to the stomach by Will

They all looked at Mike who looked like he was about to have a breakdown.

"Anyways, if we setup the pool, maybe someone like Will or Nancy could find El." Said Dustin

"Wait, why me?" Said Will

"Why Nancy?" Said Lucas

"Because, they have both been in the upside down." Said Dustin

"Oh." They said in unison

"Ok, let's say she is alive, how would we get the salt again huh? It's spring." Said Lucas

"Because, the school keeps the salt throughout the year, you know, not to waste it?" Said Dustin

Will turned his attention to Mike again, who was getting a little teary eyed. He nudged Lucas.

"Maybe you could stop assuming she's dead around Mike? I mean just look at him." Will whispered

"Fine." Lucas whispered

"We just need Nancy and Jonathan." Said Dustin

"Why do we need my brother?" Said Will

"Because, we need a car and someone to lift salt."

"Why do we need a car? Didn't we do this at the gym last time?" Said Lucas

"Yes, but the gym is being used this week by some charity thing, I was thinking we could use Mike's yard." Said Dustin

"Then why don't we just wait until next week?" Said Lucas

"Because, she might be dead next week, we don't know." Said Mike

Everyone was a little shocked at his response

"Ok, tomorrow night, Mike's yard, Will get Jonathan to help, Mike, get Nancy, and Lucas, bring the eggs." Said Dustin

"What are you going to do?" Said Will

"I'm going to grab a thermostat and hoses." Said Dustin

"Ok." Said Will

The bell rang

"Ok, let's go."


	7. The Pool

**Authors note: I've decided to upload two chapters today just so your day doesn't get boring. :)**

* * *

The next night they got the supplies and filled up the pool. It was ready, Nancy volunteered to go first. She walked in, put on the goggles the put tape on and laid down.

"Nothing." Said Nancy

"Don't worry." Said Jonathan

They tried Will next. He walked in, put the goggles on and laid down.

"Nope." Said Will

He walked out

"Let me try." Said Mike

"But, nothing happened to you." Said Lucas

"Just, let me."

"Ok." Said Jonathan

Mike went into the pool, put on the goggles and laid down. Suddenly, he was in a different place, infinite darkness, the ground had a bit of standing water.

"El?" He shouted

He closed his eyes and concentrated on her, suddenly he could see his house, but the upside down version. He walked in, first, he checked the basement, nothing. Then he checked his room, and there she was, just sitting there, curled up.

"El?"

She didn't hear him.

He walked over to her, and laid down next to her.

"El, don't worry, I'm coming for you."

"Hurry." She whispered

Then, his room started disappearing.

"El!"

"El, hold on!"

Then the goggles were pulled off of his face.

"Did you see her?" Said Will

"Yeah, I saw her, she was in my room. Well, the upside down version of it."

"So why did it work for you?" Said Lucas

"I don't know, maybe we have a bond or something."

"Ok, we know where she is, how do we get to her?" Said Dustin

"There's only one way to get in, and that's Hawkins lab" Said Jonathan

"How do we get in, it's like a fortress." Said Lucas

"I don't know, what I do know is they will be too scared to go in after us once we're in." Said Nancy

"Ok, we can't put everyone in the upside down." Said Jonathan

"Agreed, but then, who do we send?" Said Dustin

"Nancy and I." Said Mike

"No, I'll go, I know the upside down better than anyone." Said Will

"No, you've been through too much when it comes to there." Said Jonathan

"I agree with Mike." Said Nancy

"Fine, it's settled, Mike and Nancy go. But we still haven't figured out how you two are getting in there in the first place." Said Will

"I say we find the spot with the least amount of security and break the fence." Said Nancy

"Ok, but how do you get in the building?" Said Dustin

"It's worn down, nobody will be near the door, once were in the fence we just don't make noise and get inside." Said Mike

"Then it's settled, Friday night." Said Nancy

"Friday night." Said Mike


	8. Getting In

It was Friday night, the plan was set in motion, Dustin and Will were making a distraction on the other side of the building, when the guards left their posts, Mike and Nancy went in. They stuck to being around bushes for the most part. Once they got to the back maintenance entrance, Nancy broke the lock and they went in. The building wasn't operational, they brought flashlights for this though, they wandered through the halls, trying to find the door to the portal. They found the hazmat suit room on the way, the put them on of course. There, it was a plastic ziplock of a door with weird vines and spores behind it, like the ones in his house when he was in the pool.

"Ready?" Said Nancy

"Ready." Said Mike

They went in, preparing for the worst, when they stumbled upon a door with a keycard lock.

"Dammit."

"Can't you break it somehow?"

"Not without using a gun or something."

"Freeze!" Said an unknown voice behind them

They turned around, it was a guard.

"Walk towards me, slowly, with your hands up."

They did, when he turned around they tag teamed him and got his gun and his keycard.

"No, you freeze." Said Nancy, holding the gun.

She walked up to him, and knocked him out with the butt of the gun.

"Hey, since when were you a badass?" Said Mike

"Months."

They walked over to the door

"Let's hope this works."

He swiped the card and unlocked the door

"Yes!" Said Mike

"Let's go." Said Nancy

They walked in

They checked every room, until Mike got to, what seemed to be a bedroom of some kind.

He walked in, and immediately wanted to find Brenner from wherever the hell he was and throat punch him. He saw a bed, and a table with a drawing above it with the number eleven in the bottom right corner. They kept her here, in this dungeon, _ **for twelve years**_.

"Mike!"

He snapped out of his rage

"Mike! I think I found where it is!"

He walked over to her, she was standing in front of an elevator.

"Look, the vines, they're coming from down there."

"Ok, but the elevator has to be non-operational since there is no power in here."

"There are gaps in between the car and the wall, and luckily I brought some rope."

They climbed down and walked to the portal.

"This is it, this is the way to the land that stole someone from the both of us." Said Nancy

"Yep, this is it." Said Mike

"Ready?"

"Ready."


	9. That Place

It was cold, he could tell that immediately, it was a terrible, harsh place. He had been here for thirty seconds and he felt miserable, he couldn't imagine what it was like for Will, or what it's like for El.

"Hey, let's go." Said Nancy

"Ok."

They walked over to the elevator, there was a ladder here.

"Why is there a ladder?"

"Um, the lab must've tried getting here."

"Yeah, right."

They went up the ladder and out of the building

"Wow, it's-"

"Dark." Said Mike

"Do you know how to get to our house from here?"

"Yeah."

They started walking, it felt ten times harder just to take a single step. The woods were full of strange creatures. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight.

"It, feels, unnatural." Said Nancy

"Yeah."

"Hey, I see our house!"

Mike made a break for it, running as fast as he could even though it was hard. Once he got to the basement door, he couldn't wait for Nancy. He went in and rushed up to his room.

"El! El it's ok, it me."

"Mike." El said in a low voice

"Come on El were going to take you home."

Nancy walked in

"Mike, we have an issue with that part."

"What do you mean?"

"That guard, that confronted us, the others will notice he's missing and will figure out what happened after we get back."

"Shit. Well, before we do anything else, El, get in my suit." He said, taking it off

"What?" Said Nancy

"She's been in this atmosphere for months, she needs a little fresh air."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

After they had finished putting the suit on El, Mike asked her a question.

"Ok, El, are you strong enough to make a portal, like the one in my dream."

"I, I didn't do that."

"What?"

"It had to of been you Mike." Said Nancy, connecting the dots

"What!?"

"Think about it, only you could actually see El when none of us could, only you could use the bath, when El vanished, she must of given you some of her powers."

"I saw you too." Said El

"Ok, fine, I might have powers, but I don't know how to open a cross dimensional portal."

"What did you do to find El in the bath?"

"I concentrated on her."

"Try that."

He did, it was small at first, but it grew human size.

Mike was weak, but he could still stand, adrenaline charged him to bring El home safely.

"Come on!" Mike said to Nancy, who was amazed that his little brother could do this.

They stepped through.


	10. The Night

They we're back, they were in Mike's room.

"El! El you're home, you're at my house." Said Mike

"Mike."

"Nancy, go make sure that Will and Lucas are ok."

She smiled, even when the girl he has been missing for months is at his house, he still cares about his friends.

Mike helped her take off the hazmat suit, and set her on his bed.

"I'll go make some Eggos."

"Mike."

"Yeah El?"

"Thanks."

He ran downstairs grabbing the waffles and putting them in the toaster, then he grabbed some clothes, grabbed the waffles and ran back up to his room.

"Here, have some. Once you're done you can take a shower, I got some clothes."

She ate the waffles like she hadn't eaten in days, and she probably hadn't, given the state he found her in.

She could stand now, she went to go shower and Mike realized how tired he was, opening a portal took some apparent effort, he had just noticed the blood coming from his nose. It was weird, knowing you could do stuff like that. He laid on his bed, trying not to fall asleep, he still had to figure out where El was sleeping.

He got up, and went to the basement, grabbed a sleeping bag and a pillow, he decided that El could sleep on his bed tonight.

When he was coming back upstairs he heard his mom calling him.

"What is that for?"

"Oh, I needed an extra pillow, and I was getting cold last night."

"Why is your nose bleeding?"

"Tripped going downstairs."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine."

"Ok, go to sleep."

"Yes mom."

His mom went to her room

El came out of the bathroom.

"Come on, we have to get you to my room."

"Ok."

They went in.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep down here."

"Why?"

"Because, my bed is comfier."

"Why don't we sleep in the same bed?"

"Because, my bed isn't big enough."

"We could both sleep on the floor."

He looked at her, she looked like she needed someone to be with her.

"Ok, I'll go get more blankets and pillows."

He went and got them

"Ok, here we go."

He set up a king size sleeping bag mattress in the middle of his room

"Is this ok?"

"Yes."

They went to bed, keeping a light on though, Mike didn't want El to wake up and feel like she was still in the upside down.

Around four hours later El woke up, crying. This woke Mike up who proceeded to calm her down.

"It's ok, I'm here, you're fine."

"Sorry."

"No, it's not your fault, I get nightmares too. Just, try and get some sleep."

She felt warmer, Mike always knew how to make her feel better.


	11. She is Back

"Mike! Mike! Help me!"

He had to watch her get taken by Brenner every night, there were no other dreams.

"Mike! Time for breakfast!"

He woke up, he was in his room, El was still asleep, he didn't want to wake her, so he would just bring er something after breakfast.

He went to the kitchen.

"What are we having?"

"Cereal extraordinaire."

"So corn flakes?"

"Yeah."

He ate as fast as he could

"I'm going to make some waffles and go up into my room, I think there's still some homework I have to do."

"Ok."

He made the Eggos and went to his room

"Hey, I got you Eggos."

"Ooh." She said, sleepily

"Oh come on, you have to get up sometime."

"Fine."

She sat up, and ate her Eggos.

"So, I was thinking we could go see a movie and then go see the boys, is that ok?"

"Yes."

She didn't know what a movie was, but as long as she was with Mike, she was happy.

"Hey Mike? What's a dance?"

"Huh?"

"The night I left, you said you wanted to take me to a dance, what is that?"

"Well, a dance is where you move in a certain way with someone else at a gym usually."

"Oh, ok. When are we going to the Snow Ball?"

"Yeah, that was around two months ago, but there is the spring dance."

"Spring dance?"

"It's basically the Snow Ball, but with different decorations."

"Can we go?"

"Yeah, sure, we can go."

"Thanks."

"Ok, here's the plan, I'll distract my mom and you get to the basement, ok?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's go."

He walked downstairs first, his mom was in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, do you know where the flour is? I was looking for it yesterday."

"Sure honey, it's just down here."

She was getting the flour

Mike motioned for El to rush for the stairs, she had just gotten to the basement stairs when Mike's mom got up.

"Ok, thanks, I just needed to know where it is, I want to make cookies for the Byers'"

"Ok."

He went downstairs to the basement

"Ready to go El?"

"Ready."

They went outside and hopped on Mike's bike, they biked over to the theater.

"What movie do you want to see?"

She pointed at Pete's Dragon.

"Cool, I wanted to see that too."

They walked in, Mike saw a poster for couples night for that night, two people were cheaper than usual.

"Hey, we'll go tonight instead."

"Why?"

"Because, it costs less money to go tonight."

She was confused, Mike never thought about explaining currency to her.

"Oh, money is a piece of paper, that you can give to someone for candy or a movie."

"Oh."

They walked out of the theater

"You wanna go to Will's house then?"

She nodded

They biked over to the Byers' house, avoiding the Mirkwood shortcut.

"Ok, when we get there, hide behind the wall next to the door, if Will answers, I'll walk in and you can surprise him."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we can just walk you in, got it?"

"Yes."

They arrived, and set their places.

"Ready El?"

"Ready."

He knocked, Will answered the door.

"Hey, I was just checking to see if you were ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine, did you get her?"

"No, we couldn't find her." He said looking like he was about to cry

"Well, come in, we can try to come up with ideas for the next campaign."

"Ok."

They walked in

"But, I would like you to meet someone."

El walked in

"This is El."

"Hi." Said Will, dumbfounded

"Hi."

"Thank you, for you know, helping save my life."

She smiled

"Ok, Will, what I need you to do is, call Lucas and Dustin to get here right away, tell them I've had a breakdown and you need my help or something. El, once they get here, hid in Jonathan's room, it the second door to the left, I'll come with you."

"Ok." Said Will

"Ok." Said El

"Ok, Will, call them."

Around twenty minutes later there was a ring on the doorbell

"Ok, El, follow me."

They went into Jonathan's room

Will answered the door

"Hey, glad you came."

"Where is he?" Said Dustin

"What is it over this time?" Said Lucas

"He's crying over the lights, he's in Jonathan's room." Said Will

They rushed into Jonathan's room

"Dude, you got to get over her." Said Lucas

"Shut up." Said Will, elbowing her

"It's fine, I would but-" Said Mike

El walked out

"El!" Said Dustin

"El! Sorry I said he should get over you." Said Lucas

She glared at him

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Said Lucas

Her glare turned into a smile

They stayed at Will's house for a few hours, then Joyce got home for lunch.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" Said Joyce

El walked out

"Hi."

Joyce went to hug her

"Wh- When did you get back?"

"Last night." Said Mike, who looked noticeably happier Joyce noted

"Well, can I get you guys anything?" Said Joyce

"No, we are going to stay for a little bit longer." Said Mike

They stayed for another hour, but Mike wanted to start heading to the movie theater.

"Hey, ready to go?" Said Mike

"Yes." Said El

They left, and started heading towards the theater.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Why was she so happy?"

"Because, she missed you."

"Like you did?"

"Somewhat, I probably missed you more."

She smiled

They arrived at the theater, it was close to three.

"Let's go." Said Mike

They walked in, and bought the tickets, then they bought some popcorn and candy.

The theater was basically empty, there were a few people here and there.

The movie had started, and El liked it, Mike liked it too, but he liked her more.

They were walking out of the theater

"How did you like it?" Asked Mike

"I liked it." Said El

They biked back home, and went to Mike's room, his mom wasn't home, so it was just them.

"Hey El?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad your back."

"Me too."

They kissed, it was a little longer, and a little more prepared for than the one in the cafeteria.

El smiled, she was home.


End file.
